A Jinchuuriki Tears
by Lolilotte
Summary: Traduction of "Les larmes d'un Jinchuriki" by Mamsayi. " "Betrayed by the people I had the most confidence, That's what happened to me. When I left the my village, I never expected to meet the executioner of my heart." Naruto.


**Summary :** "Betrayed by the people I had the most confidence, That's what happened to me. When I left the my village, I never expected to meet the executioner of my heart." Naruto.

 **Disclaimer :** I certainly don't own Naruto. The author is **Mamsayi** , and the original title is Les larmes d'un jinchuriki. I didn't ask her for permission to traduce her story, but I'm sure she wouldn't refuse. Be indulgent, that's my first traduction.

* * *

Jumping from house to another, he ran.

 **"I warned you Kitsune, but you did not listen."**

Why was he stubbornly bury his head in the sand ? Why had he not listen to the person who cared about him?

Ignoring the murderous eyes of the villagers, he ran with a heavy heart and eyes misted with tears.

 **"Don't cry Kitsune. Please don't."**

Not paying much attention to "Isn't that the monster, Mom? " that an innocent kid said while looking at him, he ran. He certainly trusted the lies that his parents said about him.

It was their way of thanking him for saving this village, at the risk of his life.

 **"Don't listen to these ingrates. Please don't."**

She was right, they were ingrate. Such ingrate.

Having more than enough stone jetties that pierced his skin, he accelerated and watched his home isolated from the village. Remains that the Sandaime Hokage had dared pretend to have offered him, having learned from the villagers that it was only a shack that nobody wanted to buy because of the pitiful state it was.

 **"If the old man was still alive, I would have killed him."**

Naruto chuckled in the joke that his Biju said. But he suddenly stopped when he saw what happened to his living room. The villagers had, for the umpteenth time, put on fire.

 **"Anyway, you'd change your furniture, right Kitsune?"**

This time, he couldn't suppress a sob escaped, and he ran into his bathroom.

 **"Kami-sama love you Naru-chan, the shower is in good condition."**

With the agreement of the "Naru-chan," the images of the conversation he heard past the office Gondaime arose.

* * *

"Tsunade, the Jinchurkii Konoha is becoming stronger, we must act. " Launched a voice he recognized to be that of his former teacher, Kakashi Hatake. The latter had always neglected the period of the Academy, claiming to have a mission as soon as he naively asked him to teach him a technique. He had never led, never. But he had never wanted him, still believing his word. Nevertheless, his curiosity piqued to the quick, and he concealed his presence lent ear, praying not to have understood the true meaning of his words, and begging Tsunade to defend the contrary case.

"The chief of Clan Hyuga had noticed that his chakra increased to an abrupt way and expects it would be difficult to monitor if it is improved continuously.

No, Kami-sama did not like him, and Oba-chan either. Kyubi was right, she had always been right.

Tears burned her azure orbs, her heart broke piece by piece by listening to the words of each ninja of his generation, one claiming to have seen him mistreat villagers, the other calling him a "bloodthirsty beast that had to draw up "when he was shown that kindness and honesty to them. Neji Sai, Ino.. Even Hinata.

Infamous hypocrites.

Nevertheless, he did not care, his heart kept hope. there remained only one person who had not offended, a friend he considered his own sister, he loved more than his person ..

"Disable this monster. "

This was the fatal blow.

"ENOUGH TRAITORS BANDS! " He had yelled, breaking the front door to leave, leaving the stunned juunins for about ten seconds before going after him, Sakura preceding them.

At that moment, he realized all smiles coming from her was only fake, that his "Naru-chan" testified of unparalleled hypocrisy.

He finally opened his eyes.

The tremor of his body after the coldness of the water bringing it to reality, he got up and walked out of water gasping.

"I will bring the village Sasuke, Sakura-chan promised! "Did he almost yelled at the girl, five years earlier. He chuckled silently, god he was stupid.

The big heart, he left the bathroom, swallowing the stream of tears that threatened to sink, and walked to his wardrobe, looking drab clothes that reflected his mood, because the period when he put ridiculous rags oranges was behind him. Wearing a boxer, he accompanied it with black pants, skinny legs to perfection, while casting a disdainful glance at the green dress flamboyant Gros eyebrows or Gay had given her.

 **\- You kept this horror Kitsune ..**

Yes, he had kept it because it was the first and last gift she had been offered, and there stood lot although he has ever put because of some who had Jiraiya threatened to never cause if he did. He sniffed and took his bandanna, then after a moment's hesitation, the barra with a kunai that was lying stalls and tied it around his neck, letting his hair twirl at their ease.

 **"Think well, no return will be possible Naruto."**

\- I know what I do, and I will never regret my choice Kurama. He announced to his Biju, pulling his cloak, determined.

Through the village with a tranquil step, Naruto sneered the agreement hiccups surprise of villagers who confused him with his father, Yondaime. Indeed, he had always doubted the identity of his parents but he certified that the Kyubi. Alas, he wanted to know more, but they even deprived of this simple law.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're under arrest. "

Sniffing disdainfully, Naruto replied: "Your words would be more credible if you do not shaking like a leaf, Hyuga. "Eyeing the ten Konoha with hatred he accumulated during all these years, making them swallow.

 **"Let me handle this, I beg you Naruto."**

The latter nodded, and ceded control to his soul mate, unable to hurt those he once termed friends. Nevertheless, it made him promise not to kill anyone.

Before sinking into unconsciousness, he could see the shadow of a smile worthy of the Chesire cat stretch the jaw Biju.

 **"It's time to get revenge..."**

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he deduced the trees that surrounded he was very far from Konoha, however, it was not sad. On the contrary, he felt calm. He was free of any barrier. 17 years of his life to protect a village that showed no recognition for it. One thing he missed horribly or rather a person.

"Naruto."

This sweet and cold voice, the breath against his neck, Naruto recognizes him among a thousand: Sasuke had returned to him.

To tears, the jinchurkii turned to the executioner of his heart and wrapped his muscular arms, sealing their alliance in the same way he sealed their lips.

* * *

Don't forget to comment if you wanna the second part, guys !


End file.
